HERIDAS CICATRICES
by XAlxX
Summary: Él llegó como si nada. Y ella podía incluso respirar el aroma de su paz, no estaba como ella; en pocas palabras, no hacía el hazme reír. —¿Ya, te cansaste?—preguntó…sonriente—. Ahora, ¿me vas a escuchar o quieres seguir corriendo como desquiciada?- FINAL
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Ésta cosa tiene una perfecta explicación hasta allá abajo :). Es un simple prólogo narrado en primera persona –varios personajes-, el inicio de un FanFic corto, posiblemente trágico y etc.

_Advertencia: soy una bastarda en este FF :). _

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**HERIDAS; CICATRICES**

Esto no estaba bien. No.

En el aire palpitaba la ansiedad de mi antiguo amor, y el macabro y cruel placer de Naraku.

Era el aviso de un terrible suceso. Mi reencarnación y yo encarábamos miradas todo el tiempo. En nuestras pupilas era quizás compatible la rabia,…la impotencia que, a la vez, consumía más a Inuyasha que a ella y a mí juntas.

—Sólo podrás sostener a una, Inuyasha—La voz de Naraku indicaba su muy buen humor—Ten en cuenta las pobres condiciones de Kikyo, ¡ella está tan frágil, su piel se consumirá con tan sólo tocar el acido!..Kagome lo soportaría…—Kagome gimió de terror. Mi falso pulso latía apresurado— ¿O quizás no…?—rió.

Mirando hacia abajo, pude darme cuenta de que, aun si el rio de acido no carcomía la piel, la altura de la caída mataría…a Kagome, o a mí.

No podía pensar ni yo, quizás la más tranquila de toda la situación. Kagome era sensible y asustadiza, ella tendría que estar al borde de la angustia, e Inuyasha era quien tendría que decidir. El que peor la pasaba.

Lo compadecí al verlo llegar, lo compadecía ahora.

Porque tenía que tomar una decisión…y en la peor situación planteada.

Inuyasha gruñó:

—Naraku, cobarde…—respiraba agitado. Su sangre Youkai tomaba más fuerza. Kagome le gritó que aguardara la calma— ¡Libéralas! ¡Tu enemigo soy yo!

— ¿Lo crees?...Porque me encantaría terminar con la mujer que inició todo esto—Naraku me miró con burla.

— ¡Déjala!—Exclamó Inuyasha, agitando su espada. Todos sabíamos que aquello era inútil.

Todo terminaría fatal. Mi nariz percibía el infortunio,…la desdicha de Inuyasha.

Naraku, para sorpresa de todos, nos acercó a mí y a Kagome al rio de ácido; alejándonos un poco de la vista de Inuyasha, quien aun se situaba arriba, sin demasiada oportunidad de bajar por las rocas y darle tiempo de salvar a ambas.

No.

Sólo una. Ella o yo.

"_¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Qué harás, Inuyasha?",_ pensé, tratando de llevar aire a mis pulmones a través del reacio agarre de Naraku.

Pero no me dio tiempo de pensar más, porque sentí como los tentáculos de Naraku se aflojaban, y pronto…caí.

El aire arrastró mi cinta de cabello lejos de mí, mi pelo me impidió temporalmente la visión, pero cuando asimilé…ya estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha. A salvo…

Me había elegido a mí.

Allá, debajo de notros, en el rio, escuché el sonido de algo caer. Gemí, sorprendida y acongojada.

_¡Kagome había caído!_

**Fin del Prologo**

* * *

*****Muchas gracias por el tiempo y por leer.*****

Ya sé que no es precisamente la cosa más original que hayan leído, pero en serio quiero darle un pequeño especio aquí, porque es algo así como mi primer FanFic y, jaja, realmente se lo he mostrado a unos cuantos amigos que exageran un poco en cuanto a qué tan bien está :/ (Al fin amigos).

Por cierto, sí, Kikyo es uno de los principales, pero de ninguna manera es un Kikyo/Inuyasha. Podrían ser todos separados, aunque la verdad, ni idea…

Ustedes deciden si merece _Review_ o no, Dx.

Saludos y buen día =)


	2. Ácido

**¡H**ola! Y buen día. El primer capítulo, que tuve que modificar un poco. Temo ser demasiado cruel Dx. Sin advertencias, excepto el exceso de drama. Paola, KAGOME SAMA y hi-chan, les respondo los reviews por aquí.

**Paola:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo desde el inicio, no fue muy pronto pero ya llego el primer capítulo! Espero te agrade -o al menos no lo odies-. **KAGOME SAMA**: Gracias por el review...aunque debo decir que me intimidó un poco, espero cumplir tus expectativas, porque soy experta en cag*rla xDD. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. **hi-chan:** ¡Ah! Raro. Usualmente cuando escribo pienso que no transmito absolutamente nada, soy una 'insensible' xDD. Muchisimas gracias por tu tiempo y por el review_. _

Ahora si, disfruten la lectura lo más que puedan:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi autoría.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**N**araku sumió, ante nuestros tumefactos ojos, a Kagome hasta el fondo del rio, sacando, sumiendo y volviéndola a la superficie. Inuyasha reaccionó deprisa, pero aún siendo rápido, el cuerpo de Kagome fue sumergido una vez más. Él sacó su espada de la funda y cortó el tentáculo purpureo en el que Naraku sostenía el cuerpo de mi reencarnación.

Naraku, socarrón, dichoso, se burló:

—Te he sacado de apuros, Inuyasha—rió—velo de esa forma: ya has elegido, ¡me lo agradecerás después!

Elegir. Una sola palabra, tanto análisis, muchas suposiciones. ¿En verdad él quería elegirme a mí? Increíble, pero me daba miedo dudar. Temía por Kagome; pero más temía por mí misma. Y esa respuesta.

Naraku se esfumó a través de humos púrpuras y desagradables, tan característicos de él mismo. Al menos con él se fueron las tensiones que me provocaban. Desde hace rato sentía ese maldito pulso que yo simplemente no podía tener.

—Inuyasha…

Él gritó desde abajo, pero más que a rabia, aquel grito sonó a terror puro para mis oídos.

Yo pensaba, y pensaba tan inquieta como escasísimas veces. El ácido del rio era demasiado potente; los daños en un cuerpo humano, casi irreparables. Sentí algo horrible en mi garganta de barro. Y sólo pude desear que la vida de Kagome aún estuviera en su lugar.

"_Inuyasha, apresúrate" _

Cuando vislumbré a Inuyasha subir por las rocas, desvié los ojos, quizás demasiado temerosa de ver el estado de Kagome. Él la sostenía en brazos, tan delicado…como si tocarla la hiciera morir más rápido.

…

Verla me sorprendió hasta hacerme enmudecer; ella estaba en carne viva, su rostro poco desfigurado, me dolía la piel de solo observar como brotaba sangre de su cara, su cabello parecía mancillado y ella prácticamente desnuda…sin embargo, sus ojos estaban abiertos. Descoloridos. Pálidos,…completamente blancos y ciegos.

La vi intentando hablar. Pero nunca pudo si quiera emitir palabra. Y luego, de repente, cerró su boca y sus parpados. Sangre empezaba a escurrir por sus oídos y nariz. Por la rendija de sus parpados corrieron restos de ácido.

— ¡Inuyasha…!—Pero él me pidió callar.

No se atrevía a mirarla, y me suplicaba no decirle como estaba Kagome: "No quiero saber".

El camino hacia la aldea de mi hermana Kaede fue peor que tener de compañera a mí soledad; él me estaba pesando. El rostro de Inuyasha, la expresión que tenía… ¡nunca, nunca la había visto en nadie! Mucho menos en él. Nunca.

El hanyou fuerte, orgulloso y de portentoso ego era una figura apenas lejana. Nunca supe qué tan cambiado estaba, hasta ese momento. Era por ella.

Kagome se le había metido en todos lados. Sin permitirle actuar como el Inuyasha que yo conocía, no…él ahora actuaba tan sumiso, mucho más pacífico, incluso maduro.

Si, Inuyasha me amaba aún. Yo tenía conocimiento de ello, pero también conocía su corazón…y él amaba a Kagome de una manera de la que no tuvo tiempo de amarme a mí. Me dolía, sin embargo mi sufrimiento era soportable, y yo estaba tan acostumbrada. Pero él infringía en mí un tipo de dolor que nunca supe controlar; o disimular…

Era justo uno de esos momentos.

Nadie dijo nada cuando llegamos. La exterminadora del grupo corrió hasta a Kagome, mientras que el monje se la arrebató de los brazos a un Inuyasha con la mirada desviada en lágrimas que, inútilmente, quería ocultarnos a todos.

Mi presencia pasó prácticamente desapercibida, incluso por mi hermana. Y yo comprendía demasiado bien cuando el pequeño zorro me gritaba entre llanto que era mi culpa.

—Shippo, es momento de ayudar, ¿entiendes?—el niño asintió a mi hermana.

Ella pidió que la exterminadora, de nombre Sango, y yo, nos quedáramos a su lado, ayudando a ponerle a Kagome los vendajes impregnados de hierbas curativas.

—No me moveré de aquí.

—¡Tienes qué!

—¡Que no, Kikyo…!

Negué, y fueron el monje y el pequeño zorro los que empujaron fuera a Inuyasha.

El primer vendaje se pegó a la raspada piel de Kagome como imán. Ella abrió los ojos, y a través de su sangrienta y quemada garganta, emitió sonidos apenas entendibles:

— ¡Nooo! ¡Me quema, me quema!

Los gritos de Kagome alteraron a Inuyasha, el monje y él parecían a punto de una confrontación corporal para evitar que pasara.

Prontamente, la situación se torno demasiado triste como para compadecerme a mí misma y no a él.

¿El estado de Kagome? Carne carcomida, ceguera permanente, tímpanos desligados, fosas nasales dañadas y cuerdas vocales temporalmente rotas. Su boca echaba humo, señal de estar quemada por dentro y su respiración por ella no era bueno; si no respiraba por la nariz, peligraba de perder el habla permanentemente, después de que el aire le irritara más la garganta.

Sango no me miró nunca, pero fue quien decidió que yo pusiera al tanto de todo a Inuyasha.

* * *

**Q**uería llorar. Retenerlo era dificultoso.

¿Dónde estaban mis amigos?

Nadie me hablaba. Nadie me tocaba. No podía ver a alguien…

Estaba sola, al parecer. Tenía un ardor por todas partes, parecía fuego imparable sobre piel raspada. Pero no veía nada. Delante de mis ojos no estaba el fuego, solo pequeñas manchas de colores alrededor de una especia de oscuridad atiborrada.

No me estaba quemando, seguramente.

_Inuyasha…_

De repente, suspiré más tranquila…el ardor se calmaría, aún el de la garganta. Estaría a salvo en un momento…

"El llegará, estoy segura. Si, lo estoy. Confío en él."

No sé qué pasó, pero en cualquier momento lo vería llegar, me tomaría por los hombros y escucharía su voz preguntándome si estoy bien. Entonces me llevaría de vuelta a algún lugar seguro.

A la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, quizás.

…_¡Argh!_

El fuego, ¿quién me ayudará? ¡El fuego arde, me va a electrocutar! Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás?

_¡AYUDAME!_

— ¡Kagome!

¿Kikyo?

No. Ella no estaba en esa penumbra… ¿o acaso si?

_Argh…duele…._

—Kagome…aguanta por él, te necesita—la voz de Kikyo sonaba muy tapada.

Como si estuviese yo escuchándola debajo del agua…debajo de un río.

Un río de ácido…

Sentí sangre brotar de mi boca, creí ahogarme en ella. Algo me hizo dar un vuelco y echar todo fuera al quedar boca abajo.

Toda la piel se me encendió cuando rozó toscamente con la madera.

_Arde…¡ARDE!_

Fuego…no. No era fuego.

Eran heridas. Las heridas que me mataban de dolor luego de haber cogido una llovizna de ácido.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo Uno**

* * *

Sí, sé que es muy corto, cada capítulo será más o menos así. Cuando escribí esto hace un año no pretendía publicarlo nunca –me desanimaba encontrar FanFic's parecidos-. Pero estoy probando, es bueno darle oportunidad a todo –¿creo?-. Creo tener la trama parecida a muchas otras, y _creo_ que me salva el que aquí no inserto demasiado romance –sólo el que necesito xD, quizás no es poco-. Y bueno.

No me alargo más.

Muchas gracias por llegar al final.

Si gustan dejar Reviews, con gusto enorme.

Saludos y buen día =).


	3. Contémplala

Buen día! –para mí es madrugada-, pues realmente creo que los sábados son mi día para actualizar. A penas el capítulo dos a subir, de todos modos gracias por no aberrar mi narración. ¿Estaría mal si les recomiendo escuchar algo mientras leen?

(_Outside, looking in- Hypnogaja.) -Está en youtube, tal cual-._

Sin advertencia, -sigo siendo una bastarda, pero ya está advertido desde el inicio…-

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

— ¡Le vas a matar!—Estalló Sango conmocionada.

Kikyo usó como escudo su cuerpo y se interpuso entre la mirada dorada de su antiguo amor. Él no se suavizó, así que la forzó a congelar sus pupilas y enfrentarle como un enemigo.

— ¡Basta! Si lo haces puedes asestarle un buen golpe, Inuyasha…Y no la lastimarás, ¿comprendes?

— ¡Esa vieja ha tratado de matar a Kagome!

—No lo ha hecho.

— Defenderás a tu hermana, sin importar qué—aseguró el hanyou entre dientes.

Sango intervino, con cierto frunce en las cejas.

—Kaede se ha tardado en cambiarle los vendajes a Kagome, ¿y tú dices que intenta matarla?

—Y lo indignante es que ni tú ni Kikyo lo hayan hecho—la fulminó.

Sango se estremeció, pero no dejó ver su intimidación. Aún con ello, Miroku salió a su defensa.

—Te pido atentamente que te controles, Inuyasha.

…_Argh_

Todos callaron un momento, distraídos por el gemido de dolor que provenía del pecho de la niña rota. Inuyasha fue el primero de todos en reaccionar acercándose a ella lo más posible.

—Vieja—llamó sin voltear—, ella necesita agua.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo necesita, Inuyasha?

—Dice que algo le quema, que está envuelta en llamas…si siente el agua, quizás ella deje…

Kaede, olvidándose del asunto pasado, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón al oír la voz de Inuyasha tan quebrada, así que hizo lo que él pedía en seguida. No es que fuera quien más compadeciera al muchacho, estaba claro que Kikyo era la que más atormentada estaba con el dolor de su ex amor, pero aún con ello la situación era para llorar. Kaede miró hacia sus lados mientras su mano derecha se ocupaba de acercar un vaso a los labios picados de Kagome… ¿Dónde estaba Shippo ahora?

—Está afuera, no quiere entrar—Respondió Miroku cuando la anciana preguntó.

—Estúpidos todos—bufó el medio demonio—Salgan. Ocúpense de ese mocoso…y déjenme a solas con Kagome.

Kikyo fue, para sorpresa de todos, la primera en salir. Miroku y Kaede le siguieron el paso, serenos como de costumbre, mientras que Sango fue quien más dudo al caminar.

Pero al final quedó como él quería.

Solo. Solo con Kagome.

—Oh, Kagome…

Ella estaba despierta.

El rozar su mano con la mejilla carcomida de ella pareció lastimarla. Él apartó su mano bruscamente.

Quería tocarla, no, más que eso…llorarle mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no lo haría. No si eso la lastimaba más.

Por ahora le lloraría apartado, en silencio; observándola.

Kagome seguía siendo…linda; aquellas heridas no importaban. Eran mínimas para él, Kagome nunca sería lo suficientemente fea para dejarle de gustar; y era sólo piel ensangrentada, el rostro y las facciones seguían siendo tan delicadas como siempre.

¿Qué podía decirle?

Que en ese momento recordaba las veces que la vio llorar, por él, por quien sea, y que recordaba como eso siempre le dolió en el pecho. Que recordaba la primera vez que la miró sonreír,…y la expresión que tenía cuando él la llamó por primera vez por su nombre; que se recordaba así mismo desprotegiéndola por ir en busca de Kikyo, y de ese cierto temor y dolor de cuando regresaba para con ella. Siempre tuvo miedo de que ella se cansara y se fuera de su lado, o que le dejara de querer por dejarla descuidada. Pero Kagome era la persona más leal del planeta; nunca cambiante. Siempre perfecta.

Ella podía ser herida cuantas veces fuera, pero ella no se iría; tomaría de tu mano y te diría 'estaré siempre contigo'…y entonces se te metería en el alma, y la querrías más de lo debido; ella tendría tu confianza antes de querer ganársela. Ella te enamoraría aún sin darse cuenta. Y te haría querer vivir, sólo para sentir su compañía un poco más. Ella te haría un celoso en potencia…aún cuando tú nunca fuiste así, ni siquiera con tu primer amor. Te haría dependiente a ella, casi adicto, aún cuando tú fueses la persona más individual del mundo tú te apegarías a lo que ella ordena. Y la seguirías ciegamente en todo. Te gustaría verla enfadada, y la molestarías sólo para conseguir un poco más de su atención.

Ella te confundiría, y cambiaría todos tus planes…

Y la amarías en secreto. Siempre en secreto.

— ¡Kagome…!—aulló, torturado por no poder tocarla.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, pero no lo veía; parecía concentrada en la nada. El color de sus pupilas ya no serían nunca más azules diligentes_ (1)_ , de ahora en adelante serían pálidos y casi blancos. Nunca volvería a mirarlo fijamente. Y tampoco sonreiría durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ella no oiría con claridad lo que él tenía para decirle; y no respondería nada. Ni siquiera un insulto. Nada.

Era como no tener a Kagome.

Desvió la mirada hacía la cortina de bambú de la cabaña, y vislumbró al grupo inusualmente separado. Sango con Shippo, Miroku y Kaede parecía murmurarse algo personal, y Kikyo miraba con cierta curiosidad a Kirara.

Pronto anochecería.

Y la muchacha rota no parecía querer dormir. Estaba muy despierta, quería mover sus pies y sus dedos, aunque eso le arrancara quejidos de dolor.

Inuyasha se enterneció. Ella parecía niña perseverante.

Pero eso le preocupaba más. Por él, con gusto estaría en su lugar y lucharía por ella, pero el caso es que Kagome parecía no estar luchando _por él_. Sus expresiones no estaban dulces o tristes, sino duras y enfadadas. Luchaba por rabia ¿acaso?

¡¿Ella le odiaba ya?

El aire de su estomago salió.

"_Yo no puedo vivir con el odio de Kagome…"_

Ya estuvo viviendo con el peso de ser odiado por la mujer que amó. Amando mientras era detestado y culpado. Pero jamás, _¡jamás! _Imaginó que esa vez era solamente un simple adiestramiento…

Y que lo preparaba para sentir el odio de ese actual amor suyo…que quizás, precisamente porque era aún más profundo, dolería más. Mucho más.

* * *

(1) Sí, ya sé que hemos vivido con el color de los ojos cafés de Kagome en el anime. Pero observando el manga, tal vez no vi bien, Kagome casi siempre tiene las pupílas color azul-gris en los coloreados de Rumiko.

_Ustedes creen que…¿soy cruel?...no digan nada u-u_

Contesto por aquí: Hi_-chan, lauraa y midori-chan_ ¡gracias a las tres!, realmente les contesto por acá porque no me gusta no contestar reviews y asdf. Les digo que gracias, de nuevo, y _hi-chan_ ¡lo releíste! En realidad siento que lo leas demasiado cruel x), _lauraa_ ¡gracias por el 100, y por el review xD! Y _midori-chan ¡_son esas mis reacciones preferidas!, gracias por el apoyo y el review.

Que estén bien todas, chicas.

Si gustan dejar _reviews_, ya saben que son bastantemente bien recibidos.

Chau y actualizo el sábado =D si Dios quiere.

¡Nos leemos, nos leemos!


	4. Al filo

**¡Buen día, chicas!** Voy directa; dado a que muchas me han dado un grandísimo apoyo, y he entrado a investigar –con traductor, que por cierto, ¡que horrible traduce! Sigo:- los rumbos que el otro FF toma conforme a los capítulos. Y muchas de ustedes me lo dijeron "no es lo mismo". Así que creo que nunca fui por tan mal camino. Chicas, no puedo desmerecer a aquella historia porque a mi si me ha agradado x), no creo que la mía sea mejor, pero bueno, es a mi modo de juzgar.

INFINITAS –no exagero- gracias a todas; _Insomnia, Nadeshko, Hidari_Kiota Franessa Black, Katy's Camui, hi-chan, Xio , kynce, __caya311, kira christhopher, __.tom_, _virginia260, setsuna17, _A todas, **muchísimas GRACIAS.** Jamás esperé que mi inicio en FF habría sido tan acogedora y amable…-ya basta, que me pongo cursi y da pena-.

Vale, ahora voy a lo que les interesa:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. 

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

—No puedo hacerlo…

Ella contrajo los labios y apartó su mano de la mía con apresuro; actuó como si yo fuera contagiosa. Me compadecía de ella, y de verla postrada en el suelo, pero no podía hacer lo que ella quería.

—Lo siento, Kagome, pero Inuyasha se vería muy afectado si te ayudara a huir—aseguré, recargando la punta de mi arco en el suelo para levantarme—. No lo haré.

—Ahora piensas en él—gruñó, a pesar apenas sí podía hablar.

—…Siempre he pensado en él, pero es algo que tú nunca podrás entender.

—No creo que…te entiendas tú misma, siquiera—tosió.

Sonreí, tan ligero que me seguí sintiendo fría. _Claro_, olvidaba que mi 'yo del futuro' creía en la imagen de la imperturbable y dura Kikyo. Kagome podía, pero no quería verme más allá.

— ¿Tú que puedes saber de mí y de mis sentimientos?—miré lejos, a otro punto—nada, Kagome, tú no puedes saber nada.

—No, quizás no te entiendo…pero tú tampoco me entiendes a mí.

Achiqué mis ojos y me di la vuelta para retirarme de la cabaña. No estaba fácil hacerlo, pero yo tuve que admitirlo: no podía con una discusión que rodeara un tema tan conflictivo.

Ni yo estaba en los zapatos de Kagome, ni ella en los míos. Ninguna lo quería.

— ¡Kikyo!—me detuve— Llévame con mi familia. P-por favor, te lo ruego.

—No puedo—di dos pasos adelante.

—Kikyo, por favor…si lo haces prometo no volver, me quedaré a-allá. No volveré nunca.

—Te he dicho que-

—Está bien—parecía dispuesta a proponer algo peligroso—En mi época me recuperaré rápido, lo juro. Inuyasha me verá y ya no tendrá más cargas de culpa, y será libre de mí.

_En mi punto frágil._

Titubeé. Fue tan tentador decir que sí, que por un momento no pensé correctamente. De pronto tomé aire y todo volvió a mi cerebro, dije que _no_ sin darle pruebas a Kagome de que mi decisión se tambaleaba.

Ella no volvió a insistir. Seguramente se había cansado de hablar.

Una vez con la cara fuera de la cabaña de mi hermana, me sentí poco liberada y apretada. ¡Por eso no me gustaba huir! El problema seguía ahí, yo no había acabado con él.

_Alguien _–Inuyasha, incuestionablemente- me tomó el brazo. Antes, por allá por el pasado más cercano, su tacto me había parecido delicado para mí, mientras que miraba como a Kagome le protegía con violencia. Los papeles parecieron canjearse en ese momento; fue gracioso, porque me sentí ella y no yo, '_no_ _Kikyo'_. Lo peor estaba en que eso me gustó.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Quiere irse.

Inuyasha dio una enorme bocanada de aire.

—Se lo negaste.

Aunque no había sido una pregunta, yo le asentí.

—Sé que no la quieres lejos.

Pero algo estaba incorrecto; veía a Kagome en mi mente pidiéndome que la ayudara. Extraño, era como verme a mí misma, me tuve que preguntar porque es que en mi cerebro ella se parecía mucho más a mí de lo que realmente era.

...¿Estaría mal…desear ser _la nueva Kagome_?

* * *

"_Injusta._

_Kikyo es injusta, ¿a que me ha visto con placer en sus ojos? Sí, claro, ella me quiere desaparecer del mapa, y que mejor que me pudra lenta y dolorosamente. Egoísta. Kikyo es egoísta. Y él…ah, él…_

_Yo podría perdonarle, podría hacerlo, si tan sólo le tuviera lejos…"_

Cerraba su mano derecha en un puño doliente. Jesús, ¡cómo ardía!

…_Kikyo. _

Ese era el nombre que el cerebro le obligaba a no olvidar: Kikyo. Era tan raro saber que una mujer, a quien no estabas apreciando en lo absoluto, fuera tu fuente de pensamientos de salvación. Kagome la tenía en el concepto de cómplice, tenía sometida la frase "ella no durará mucho". Kikyo no se resistiría tanto tiempo.

La llevaría lejos. Esa era su esperanza.

Inhaló por esas horribles fosas nasales que ardían, dolían y picaban simultáneamente. El aroma del ácido y de la sangre le había hecho vomitar más de tres veces en esos días.

_"¿Será de noche ya?" _Sintió un frío raro, similar al de la madrugada.

Pero era complejo saber el transcurso del tiempo cuando eras ciega. ¡_Ciega_, por Dios!

Tal vez lo que ella sentía como veinte días en realidad no llegaba ni a un cuarto de semana. Kagome sufría porque no fuera de esa manera, se revolvía en el suelo desesperada por querer ver de nuevo. Forzaba para sostener las lágrimas, no podía adelantarse, ella volvería a ver ¿no?, ella lo haría.

Por ahora sólo quería volver a casa.

Y darle _mucho_ tiempo…al tiempo.

* * *

Inuyasha se estaba preparando.

Sabía que era una decisión espeluznantemente precipitada. Pero era momento; de noche, sin testigos.

"_Kagome es lo primero en lo que pienso_" y era esa su excusa. Por supuesto, no la empleó cuando eligió cargar a Kikyo y dejar caer a Kagome sin posibilidades…

No importaba.

No lo iba a examinar más. Se estaba cansando.

Lo mejor para Kagome era permanecer al lado de él. Dejarla huir era la opción numero mil después de muchas inexistentes.

_Adiós a aquella familia. Adiós a su perdón._

Mientras meditaba con la espada en lo alto, apuntando el cielo nocturno, se convencía de que era una manera fácil. Una manera errónea, pero fácil y…

Sólo fácil. Para él.

Agitó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran pocas, la impulsó desde atrás hacia adelante, y se turbó mientras veía el efecto de caída…

—Inuyasha…—La espada se detuvo. No tocó la madera del pozo—¿Qué haces?

* * *

Por ahora es todo, chicas del coro. Me despido porque tengo mucho que hacer por acá.

Si quieren mentarme la madre por haber estado esperando algo mejor, ¡háganlo! (L) Las mentadas son lindas –no-. Lo repito, porque tengo la necesidad y siento que debo hacerlo: GRACIAS a todas las que leen, apoyan y/o comentan. Ya, porque el tiempo es valioso y les hago gastar más xD.

Si gustan pueden dejar _review_, pero de antemano gracias por leer.

Nos estamos leyendo, muchachas _-…¿no hay aquí algún chico, o si?...,- _si Dios quiere :).

Chao, saludos y besos =)

_¡Cuídense!_


	5. Errónea, de nuevo

¡Hola a todas –y/o todos, comosea-! Buen día, ya sé que no les interesa mi explicación, pero no he podido actualizar ni devolver mensajes (–JURO que mandaré respuesta de todos los reviews que me han mandado en los FF, cuando vuelva de la escuela; Insomnia, ash, tengo tanto que review que mandarte, u-u me haces sufrir-) porque mi laptop se quería morir, la muy bastarda. Termino por allá abajo, y paso a lo importante:

(_Libre de malas palabras, lemon, violencia, etc, por ahora)_=sin advertencia.

Espero que disfruten la lectura:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia. 

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO: Errónea, de nuevo.**

Kagome desechó la idea de interrumpir, ahora que la boca de Sango era como víctima de un vomito verbal. Ella hablaba sobre cómo él iba a hacerlo, la manera en la que lo descubrió a tiempo y sobre cómo lo detuvo. Casi esquizofrénicamente, Sango admitió que nunca lo hubiera creído tan desvergonzadamente egoísta.

Así es. Ella estaba hablando, exclamando, interrogando al aire.

Y Miroku ni siquiera tenía nada a la mano para detenerla, ¿por qué lo haría, de todos modos? Nadie estaba cuidando de_ sus_ sentimientos, ahora que sus ojos aparentaban un sueño impasible y profundo. Kagome tenía la necesidad de seguir escuchando. Por ello iba a continuar.

—Él actuó impulsivamente—La voz de Kikyo fue como un pequeño stop hacia la otra chica.

La exterminadora, por supuesto, tomó de nuevo aire para refutar.

—Impulsivo no es lo mismo que egoísta, ¿acaso se puso a pensar en la familia de Kagome? ¡_Ellos _no tienen ni idea de que es lo que le pasó a su chica!

—Ellos se enterarán, tarde o temprano.

. . .

_Silencio_. La voz de Miroku detuvo todo.

Kagome notó el ruido de la cortina de bambú de la cabaña, parecido al ruido de palmeras golpeadas por el viento. Algun movimiento cerca, pero ella no adivinaba quién había salido…,o entrado. Kikyo quizás se había dado la vuelta, puesto que se apostaba que era a la que menos le interesaba lo respectivo a ella, menos si de discusiones tratábamos.

—Kagome…

_Inuyasha._

¿Por él todos se habían detenido? Kagome se quedó de piedra, enfurruñando bastante dentro de sí misma la estúpida cobardía de Sango, ¿por qué no lo insultaba de nuevo? O Kikyo ¿por qué no seguía tratando de justificarlo?

Y ella…ni siquiera tenía ganas de decirle 'siéntate'.

—Está dormida—dijo Miroku.

—No. Ella está despierta—era un tono seguro. Inuyasha sabía—ella sólo está jugando a no enterarse, pero les ha escuchado a todos.

De nuevo, todos en silencio.

—Entonces—Kikyo habló, de modo raro—redímete, Inuyasha. Lo que has trato de hacer no está bien.

Kagome se sintió explotar.

Más que nunca quiso mirar la figura de la mujer de barro, ver cuanta similitud podía encontrarle con los regaños de su madre. Extrañaba a su madre, quería ver a Kikyo para recordarla mejor; no, quería ver a su mamá directamente.

…Cosa imposible.

Ella seguía sin notar algún átomo de luz.

—Me parece…correcto—Sango fue la siguiente en salir. Supuso.

Una figura silenciosa también caminó hacia la salida.

* * *

Miroku miró a la legendaria sacerdotisa.

Bastante tiempo tenía viéndola, suficiente como para que ella se sintiera examinada. Kikyo llevó su mano hacia atrás, sacó una flecha de su carcaj y apuntó hacia una zona en el cielo.

Tanto él como Sango esperaron saber cuál era la intención.

Lo siguiente terminaba con sus fugaces dudas: Un bicho amarillo, similar a una abeja, cayó muerto a los pies de Kikyo.

—Naraku nos tiene vigilados—dijo tranquila, con la prueba obviándolo—Será mejor que Inuyasha no se entere por ahora.

La exterminadora concordó silenciosamente con ella.

Nadie dijo nada.

Kikyo se sintió bien por ello.

_Planeaba_ perfectamente algo que funcionara; alguna oportunidad para aprovechar y sacar a Kagome de esa época. Había sido tan difícil…tomar una decisión de altos grados de aparente egoísmo. Bastante.

"_Será porque nunca he hecho algo que verdaderamente sólo me convenga a mí"_ suspiró.

Inuyasha la iba a disculpar. Seguro que sí.

* * *

…

—Perdóname…

—No.

—Kagome…, perdóname—rogó, _¡él rogaba!_ Sus cuerdas vocales lo ayudaban a escucharse quebrado.

Pero de nuevo, este Inuyasha estaba equivocándose tanto con ella.

—No finjas, Inuyasha—Kagome llevó su quemada mano hacia la garganta. Le costaba hablar—si estuviéramos allí las dos, de nuevo, la volverías a elegir.

…él no dijo nada.

Las lágrimas de Kagome se pusieron furiosas. Ellas no querían salir a lucirse. Su corazón ya no estaba sostenido de un alto hilo, _ya_ había caído. Y la elipsis de él, simplemente no le consolaba.

— ¿Me quieres?—ella rogaba por respuesta; algo positivo.

—…Sí.

— ¿Quieres mi perdón?

—Lo quiero—musitó él, profundamente.

—Entonces déjame volver a mi época—Kagome lo solucionó alentada.

—No—respuesta simple y dura. Ni tres segundos de análisis.

— ¡¿Por-qué-no?

—Por lo primero que me has preguntado.

Kagome apretó sus dientes, arrugó sus ojos. Ella habló:

—…quiero volver, quiero estar con mi familia. No quiero estar contigo, me hace odiarte todo el tiempo…_yo no quiero odiarte…_

—Kagome—le gimió, y en un arrebato de desesperación le abrazó violentamente, la piel de ella, en vez de arder, se reconfortó—Te juro que te sacaré de esto,…sólo déjame intentar; repararte…acepta ser mi compañera de vida.

…_e Inuyasha se equivocaba de nuevo._

* * *

Todo por ahora. Ash, mi laptop ha estado a punto de morir, y he tenido que formatear (li), milagrosamente recordé asegurar los archivos de word en una USB –¡cosa buena…para mí! X) Ustedes seguirán siendo torturadas. ¿Puedo opinar sobre mi propio capítulo?, bueno: no me convenció para nada. Pero es lo que hay (8)

Estoy trabajando en el siete de "Vínculo roto". Por la mitad voy, más o menos, lamento el tiempo de demora =/.

Nos leemos prontamente, si Dios quiere:).

Si gustan dejar _review_, son perfectamente recibidos con un enorme gustazo. De antemano –aish sisisi, yo muy acá- gracias por leer.

¡Cuídense!, muchos saludos y besos (=) doble carita feliz -?


	6. Ida

Me tardé, me imagino. Vuelvo a decirlo: "cierto que mi PC sigue al borde del colapso, pero he estado más bien suspirando y estresándome por las calles como toda una vaga. Sí, bueno, disculpas por eso." –_me cito_-

Iré al grano. Éste capítulo es uno de los que más me han agradado, recuerdo haberme sorprendido a mí misma por "sincerar" de esta manera a Kikyo. A todas a las que no les agrade Kikyo, les recomiendo ponerse en su lugar y "narrar como ella". De verdad que no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero sí me agrada –desde que escribí este FF-.

Nos leemos allá abajo -aprovecho a responder a algunas de ustedes-.

Sin advertencias.

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Aquel pie débil se dobló. El cuerpo que sostenía se venía hacia abajo.

Rápidamente, sostuvo el herido brazo de ella, antes de que pudiera caer hasta golpear el suelo. La oyó gemir.

Le vio intentar recomponerse para seguir dando esos torpes pasos sobre el pasto húmedo.

Lucía como una especie de lucha para ella. El nuevo paso que daba, representaba algún tipo de batalla ganada, era lo que su, cada vez menos desdichado rostro, expresaba.

Kikyo suspiró, pero no supo de qué.

—¿Estás segura, Kagome?

—No cabe duda en ningún poro de mi cuerpo—murmurante, tosió y trató de reír.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro. Kikyo empezaba a sentirse tan ciega como su reencarnación.

"_Sé que esto es una mala idea" _Tarde, ella subía hacia la idea de lo que no debió hacer: ofrecerle a Kagome su ayuda. Jugó con las esperanzas de la niña, y hace horas, mientras diluía el líquido herbal en la bebida de Inuyasha, se estaba arrepintiendo.

Ahora eso era todo.

Kagome casi sonreía al caminar hacia el pozo. Sango y Miroku dormían, porque no tenían ni idea. Shippo lloraba en algún lado de la aldea, con Kaede persiguiéndolo. _Trágicamente_, Inuyasha dormía dentro de la cabaña, _sin otra opción_.

—Siéntate un momento—sugirió la antigua pitonisa.

La muchacha –aún niña a los ojos de Kikyo- se irguió.

—Sólo será un momento; ya me he cansado.

—Lo lamento…

Kikyo recuperó aliento, y ayudó a Kagome sentarse sobre el borde del pozo.

—¿Recuerdas esa vez?...Tú estabas herida, en esa cueva.

—Lo recuerdo—murmuró. Era imposible olvidar los momentos en que las almas salían de su cuerpo. Era como…como morir.

—…tú me intimidabas con sólo aparecer. Quizás no por Inuyasha—quizás, fue lo que pensó—tal vez era lo perfecta que resultas. Lo poderosa que eres; lo inferior de mí. Esa vez…

Kikyo la miró. Un poco, a través de la penumbra.

—Nunca me puse a pensar en dejarte morir allí, pero ahora—la dificultad empezó de nuevo, su garganta quemada se cerraba—me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho.

La sacerdotisa dilató sus ojos, pero casi se sintió conquistada por esa sinceridad. Ese bello resentimiento.

—Nunca te he odiado, Kagome. Pero puedo entender que tú me odies a mi—y estaba feliz.

Dentro de sí; Kikyo se alegraba de esa Kagome. La no pura, la no santa…

—Inuyasha siempre hablaba de ti como lo mejor—¿porqué decía eso? Kikyo no quiso contenerse, y no miró razones para ello—sólo faltaba ver su expresión cuando nombraba todo lo que tú eras; "Kagome no es así", "Kagome jamás haría eso"; "Kagome es buena"; "Ella nunca negaría ayudar a nadie". A mí siempre me ha nombrado…con dolor y duda. Sé que sus palabras para ti son rudas, pero dentro de ellas…se esconde una profunda admiración.

—Admiración…—Kagome por poco bufó—no salvó a quien 'admiraba', salvó a quien amaba.

—Lo has dicho tú, a quien _amaba_.

No veía caso, se levantó decidida a tomar la rienda de la decisión. Las palabras que se intercambiaban eran peligrosas, ella –aunque Kagome, o Inuyasha; ¡o nadie! Se fijara- era débil, no podía oír verdades así. No sobre ella. O Inuyasha.

—Decide ahora si te marchas—dijo dura.

—No hay qué decidir; yo ya sé lo que quiero hacer desde hace muchos días—Kagome bajó su cabeza.

—Entonces qué esperar-

—Inuyasha me pidió ser su compañera—de repente, eso fue lo que dijo.

Y todo se volvió callado. ¿Turbio?

—Él…te lo pidió.

—¿Tiene algo de increíble?

—Kagome, ¿tú sabes? Te pidió que…

—No pienso hacerlo; no me quedaré con él. Menos en el mismo miserable puesto de siempre—si no hubiera sido por el dolor, ella hubiera gritado.

Pero Kikyo…podía hablar apenas.

—No es lo mismo; el te pidió a ti.

Kagome jamás entendió lo que Kikyo quiso decir. Ella torció su cuello, trató de sonreír y habló.

—Quiero ir a casa. Si albergas algo de culpa, te pido que termines de ayudarme.

Fue así. Kikyo lo hizo.

Más convencida de que nunca lo debió haber hecho. Gritó "mamá" con una fuerza que nunca había usado, y que era creíble que Kagome, en sus mejores tiempos, si había hecho. La cosa sirvió.

La madre de Kagome escuchó el llamado, y muy poco después mandó una escalera pozo abajo.

—Gracias—le dijo la chica ciega, subiendo por la escalinata con cuidado.

—Podría decirle algo a Inuyasha…de tu parte.

Kagome detuvo su andar.

—Que le quiero…es verdad, lo quiero casi tanto como lo odio—rió, infeliz—pero sólo dile que le quiero.

La sacerdotisa irguió sus cejas. Y aceptó.

—Suerte, Kagome.

La aludida ladeó su rostro para sonreír.

—Hazlo feliz.

* * *

Pensé que no sería fácil.

Y conocía qué tan cierto era.

Escalé por las fuertes enredaderas del pozo. Estaba indecisa sobre qué sentimiento tener: sacaba a Kagome del panorama, Inuyasha estaría tan disponible para mí como hace cincuenta años; pero ahora pensaría en alguien más.

Faltaba tan poco para salir. Me quedaba sin aire por tanto esfuerzo.

Mis dedos se agarraron mucho más fuerte de la última rama, me impulsé con las manos…que tambalearon al surgir del pozo.

Él estaba frente a mí.

…Me quedé sentada al borde del pozo, mirando ese cabello plateado a través de la oscuridad…no pasó nada por muchos segundos.

—La ayudaste a huir.

Asentí.

—¿Has sellado ya el pozo?—me hablaba como siempre. Tranquilo.

Pero afligido.

—No lo he hecho aún; puedes ir por ella ahora.

Kagome me odiaría –más-, pero si tengo que elegir complacer a alguien, siempre he elegido a Inuyasha. ¿Alguna vez pareció de otra manera?

—No lo haré…—me dio la espalda. Se fue.

Y mucho pasó para que yo caminara atrás suyo.

"_No podré hacerlo feliz, yo ya no le tengo más"_ Ella sí.

…Pero se había ido.

Tres personas infelices; de un solo tiro. Tendríamos que aplaudirle a Kagome.

* * *

"Me tengo que ir, y no es por ti contigo está mi corazón (8)…" bueno, ya. Es que…tenía que soltarlo.

**_Minako_:** ¿Cabezón? ¡Cabezonsisimo! Buena descripción de Inuyasha, excelente. Muchas gracias por tu review y tu tiempo!, **_hiro-chan_**: De verdad siento mi estado ausente en el mundo, jaja, pero muchas gracias por esperar y darme de tu tiempo, como siempre. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.**_ XiO_**: ¡Es así! Deberíamos patear a éste Inuyasha, ¡a veces creo que lo escribí un poco indiferente a la situación!...Bueno. Basta. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y tu review.

A todas, muchas gracias por los reviews, por leer, y por el tiempo.

¡Nos estamos leyendo! Si Dios quiere.

Cuídense, ¡muchos saludos y besos!

Chao! =)


	7. Semana

Si bueno, debo disculparme de nuevo. He estado lejos de la PC, llorando y riéndome por allí, con un montón de amigos, porque resulta que esto de _los días molestos_ me ponen de la fregada. Lo lamento, deveritas, deveritas u-u.

x) Ya, ya. Saben que prometo responder cada review que mandan, tarde o temprano.

_((Debo decirle a mi querida Cruella de vil -¡cuánta actividad tienes, inquieta!-, a Franessa y a Minako K, que pasaré por sus actualizaciones en cuanto regrese del reclusorio))_

Paso, muchachas:

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

La sarta de aullidos incrédulos se agravió con el asunto de las quemaduras de tercer grado que su piel padecía. Su madre luchó para sostenerla a ella y a sí misma.

Respirando lenta y profundamente, Kagome dio el último paso para llegar a casa. O eso supuso cuando su mamá dejó de tenderla del brazo y abrazarla pavorosamente.

Pobre de su madre.

Pobre de Sota y del abuelo.

Pobre de sus amigos; pero nadie más perturbado que ella.

Siempre le simpatizó la vida; porque en ella había justicia la mayoría del tiempo. Naraku hacía alguna crueldad, pero lo pagaba cada vez que su corazón humano tocaba el recuerdo de Kikyo. Inuyasha recibía un siéntate por cada comentario/acción imprudente, y los maestros de su época tenían una encantadora jaqueca después de reprobarla. Cuestión del humor. Claro.

El caso era que su vida, ahora que no era suficientemente justa, le asqueaba.

—Kagome…—su madre susurró—¡Ay, Kagome! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

—Perdóname, mamá.

—Es mi culpa; sólo mi culpa—el aire. Kagome se percató del olor a lágrimas que el ambiente del templo. Hasta ahora ella pudo oler con tal perspicacia—yo te dejé ir a esa época, llena de peligros. Confié demasiado en tu suerte; en que no era tan terrible. También confié en él.

"_Lo hice yo más que nadie"_ sonrió. Su piel estirándose por las mejillas dolía.

—¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

—Él no pudo hacer nada…

Deseaba tener las cuerdas vocales en condiciones para gritar, ser más una chica de dieciséis años y patalear algo como "¡Salvo a Kikyo, mamá! ¡La salvó a ella, a una muerta; y no a mí!"

Su mamá preguntaría: "¿Kikyo?"

"Sí, Kikyo, la magnífica Kikyo."

La que obsesionó a dos hombres; deslumbró a miles de mujeres y la que se hizo respetar por aldeanos y demonios. Ah, la resucitada, por la que el tiempo y la vejez ya no iba a pasar; la que siempre sería perfecta.

La que le ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Estoy tan cansada—dijo Kagome.

Su mamá la volvió a abrazar, repitiéndose qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora, cómo lo tomarían Sota y el abuelo. Cómo continuaría ella de ahora en adelante…

—Yo estoy bien, mamá—el hilo de voz se infringió—. Mamá, no llores. No lo hagas, me duele más.

Fue un día tan largo. Y repugnante.

Al final estuvo en su cama, la que pidió mientras estaba en el Sengoku e Inuyasha le negaba. Pero no se sintió bien. Más bien: se figuró terrible. No veía el color de sus sábanas, no veía su despertador. Y no veía nada.

Ojalá las lágrimas fuesen curativas. Aunque de nada valía, ella lo esperó por mucho rato.

Y ninguna lágrima sirvió.

* * *

Kikyo saboreó el viento. Rebajó sus cejas, extendió su mano.

No lo alcanzaba. Y es que Inuyasha no quería ser alcanzado.

—Por favor, tienes que comer; amaneció desde hace mucho—se atrevió a llamarlo de mala manera, hace algún rato le había dicho algo así como "tonto; idiota". No era su estilo. ¡Pero si el de Kagome!

Inuyasha entonces le había rogado que nunca más hablara de esa forma.

—No tengo hambre; déjame solo.

—Intento ayudar—ella admitió.

—Le ayudaste muy bien a ella, pero yo no quiero tu ayuda—terrible. Inuyasha se comportó terrible; le habló terrible.

Kikyo trató de ponerse dura.

—Haz entonces lo que quieras—…Pero le dolía.

Tomó una cara que siempre funcionaba; la de la indiferencia.

Podría ser que Inuyasha, en otras circunstancias, se diese al menos un poco de cuenta. Obviamente, no la miró. No lo haría.

Él estaba demasiado molesto.

Sinceramente, no adivinaba con quien.

Ganas tuvo de decirle, no de una linda manera, que era Kagome la culpable de su dolor.

"¡Yo nada más me redimí!" Porque por ella cayó a ese río. La mitad de la culpa le pertenecía.

Pero Kagome decidió, ella sólo había decidido ayudarla, por caridad…

No haría feliz a Inuyasha; lo tenía claro, tanto como mantener el pozo sellado. Y dejar a Kagome padecer en su correspondiente época.

_...lo sentía por él._

* * *

Durante una semana, la familia Higurashi sufrió la depresión junta.

No estaban muy unidos. Un poco más que antes.

Sin mencionar, sus amigos habían sido engañados con otra supuesta enfermedad. "¡Muerte, la más eficaz, abuelo!" Había opinado.

La comida de su madre sabía a papel. Y su humor estaba igual de muerto que uno.

El abuelo contaba con poca amenidad alguna leyenda del templo, con menos asiduidad. Incluso cuando se expresaba de manera fantasiosa, las palabras se tornaban grises. Sota aún no sabía demasiado, Kagome supuso que su silencio se debía más a que estaba decepcionado de su héroe, Inuyasha, que a su ceguera.

Al menos le había comprado –con sus pocos ahorros- dos libros de braille*.

Era tonto, pero no le gustaba la sensación de tener sus dedos sobre aquellos hoyos. Los últimos dos días intentó acostumbrarse a ese efecto.

—Pronto te gustará—dijo su madre.

Kagome tendría que tener una cara de grima, para que lo notara tan fácil.

—No apuesto mucho por ello.

—He pensado en un trasplante de cornea—la voz lo sacó con miedo; viendo que su hija no decía nada, procedió—Los mejores médicos están aquí, en Japón. El riesgo será menor, podremos hacer como que nada pasó, Kagome—sonrió.

Algo malo pasó, Kagome se ensombreció; ella rechinó los dientes.

—¡NO!—gritó, gutural, con dolor—¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR NADA!

—Pero, hija—se mantenía perpleja—¿No son esas quemaduras las que molestan tu vida? ¿No es la ceguera lo que mantiene tu rostro fruncido y dolido?

Con placer, habría Kagome mentido y aceptado eso. Pero si no se engañaba a sí misma, no tenía sentido.

—Lo que me molesta es no tenerlo aquí…a él.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Sí. Quiero saber que él está mirándome sufrir, hacerlo sentir culpable—gimió de frustración, y aventó lejos el libro de sus manos—¡Y no disfruto querer eso, porque Inuyasha sigue…!

La señora Higurashi sonrió, triste, pero sonrió. Como era su lema, ella sin una sonrisa, no tendría fuerzas para nada.

—Te sigue importando. Kagome—su hija se calmó—, ¿Quién es la mujer que te trajo aquí?

_Argh. Inmunda pregunta._

Kagome bajó sus parpados con fuerza, y aferró su mano.

—Alguien de quien no me gusta hablar, mamá—admitió—.

Un sonido seco distrajo a madre e hija.

La señora Higurashi se levantó del sofá, y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla, enseñando un intento de sonrisa a la persona del otro lado.

* * *

_*Braille es un sistema de lectura y escritura táctil pensado para personas ciegas. (Info. en Wiki)_

**S**í, así es, es todo por hoy. Dramático, apagado, gris, eso pienso de este capítulo…-me pregunto qué pasaba por mi mente en ese tiempo- sin duda he perdido mi encanto ya. El tiempo pasa y pasa y nos vamos poniendo malos (8).

Adoraría a una Kagome como la que escribí, sin mentir. Ella me fascinaría más si tuviera su lado rencoroso y egoísta. –Me pregunto por qué no soy fan de Kikyo (?)

Muchísimas y exageradas gracias por el tiempo que se toman en leer, y comentar. (…repito: ¡Gracias!)

Nos estamos leyendo, si Dios quiere.

Cuidense, ¡muchos saludos y besos! =)


	8. Heathcliff

¡Hola! Si, sé que me he tardado y no tengo excusa. Muchas tareas, okey, pero nada de lo que sea imposible escapar un rato y actualizar. El problema…se llama p e r e z a, jaja, no…-si-

Éste capítulo no me convence, pero lo tiro de una vez, admito que siempre me ha encantado Heathcliff y Catherine, el amor que me marcó más fue el de Cumbres Borrascosas y bueeno (8). Eso explica muchas cosas.

_Sin advertencia._

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no son de mi pertenencia.

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Hôyô sonrió sin idea de nada, mientras hacía la reverencia correspondiente hacia la Señora Higurashi. Ella apenas se movió.

—¿Se encuentra Kagome?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Ella está…en consulta, con el doctor familiar—excusó perfectamente.

Hôyô alzó una ceja. ¿Kagome en consulta, de nuevo? Apenas hace una semana preguntó y obtuvo la misma respuesta.

—¿Todo está bien con ella?

_"No"_

—Por supuesto, hijo—estiró la piel de las mejillas en una sonrisa. El muchacho se marchó con una frase educada y le mandó fervientes saludos y buenos deseos a Kagome.

Prometió volver, como de costumbre.

—Algún día le diré—su hija dijo, con la cabeza recostada en el sofá y la mirada aparentemente en trance melancólico.

* * *

Sango apretó de nuevo el báculo del monje, sobre el que se sostenía. Estaba infeliz.

Miroku también. Shippo peor.

Viendo a Kikyo tan serena, le daban ganas de ir a golpearla con el boomerang ¡y tomarla de los cabellos y zangolotearla! –o algo muy parecido-, pero Kagome le había dicho algo como "cuenta hasta diez" cuando esas cosas le ocurrían.

Siempre funcionaba.

—¡Te he dicho que lo dejes de una vez!—Sango volteó hacia ese grito masculino.

Ah, Inuyasha.

Obviamente, si, si. Torpe sino recordaba la rutina de las tardes –que inició desde hace más o menos diez o doce días-.

Ese medio hombre se negaba a comer, Kikyo insistía y entonces él la insultaba leve e indirectamente. Rechazaba su ayuda, la ignoraba y le volteaba la cara. Para Sango eso era perfecto, aunque le daba una extraña pena de ver a Kikyo intentando no mostrarse tan herida.

"_Pero es así como siempre trató a Kagome"_

Para ella era justo; que Kikyo supiera lo que era tener que lidiar con sus palabras groseras. Kagome lo soportó.

Obvio, también era justo que Kagome probara lo que significaba ser como Kikyo. Al menos eso merecía.

—Si sigue así, morirá—Miroku apareció junto a ella, diciendo eso que le sabía a Sango como la precisa intención.

—No podemos hacer nada…¡el gran Inuyasha morirá por no comer, y eso será una gran historia!—exclamó irónica, riéndose—se lo contaré a mis nietos. Si llegan.

El monje la miró. Y también negó.

—Kikyo se está rindiendo. Ella le ayudará a verla, no pasará mucho para eso.

* * *

Escuchaba a su madre con tirante mesura. Sobre su cama, le cedía a su propio cuerpo descansar, aún si su mente quería seguir girando en hilarantes e insanas cosas. Ella suspiró y escuchó lo que Heathcliff tenía para decirle a Catherine.

"No intento vengarme de ti, no es ese mi plan."

Venganza, venganza…; Heathcliff tenía_ hablaba _de venganza.

"El tirano oprime a sus esclavos y éstos no se vuelven contra él, sino que aplastan a los que tienen debajo."

_¿Cómo se sentirá Sango; Shippo?..._ Kagome cerró los párpados.

"Muy bien que me tortures hasta la muerte para divertirte, sólo permíteme que yo me divierta de la misma manera, y guárdate de insultarme tanto como seas capaz."

Gruñó.

La frase desafiante de Heathcliff levantó su rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Heathcliff, hombre egoísta e insensible, a pedir el justo trato de Catherine?

Catherine, quien también había cometido sus fatales errores; sólo luchó por lo que le convenía. ¿Cómo podía, de todos modos, aceptar tan feliz el amor de un hombre como él? Sin nada que ofrecerle, sin capacidad _sana_ de amar.

Su madre continuó, indiferente:

"Has destruido mi palacio: no levantes una choza y te complazcas en admirar tu propia caridad al dármela por hogar."

Kagome sonrió. No una linda sonrisa.

¡Eso!, eso debió gritarle a él en su debido momento. Si, si. El "levantó una choza" él "se complacía en admirar su propia caridad" con ella.

Pero en realidad, ella no le importaba.

Le habría dicho eso,…y que podía quedarse con su perfecta Kikyo. Ya no valía.

"Si yo creyera que realmente quieres que me case con Isabella, me degollaría."

Le pegó.

La cosa la abofeteo descaradamente.

—No sigas; gracias mamá.

Su madre se silenció un momento…

—¿Cumbres borrascosas no es de tu agrado?

—Demasiado Inuyasha y yo—analizó…luego meneo la cabeza—no; demasiado Inuyasha y Kikyo.

—¿Kikyo?

—Kikyo es una mujer…que él ama, claro—bufó.

La mamá se quedó pensativa sobre la silla, al lado de la cama de Kagome. Miró a la chica acostada boca arriba y tomó aire.

—¿No era que Inuyasha te amaba a ti?—preguntó, quisquillosa.

Kagome casi saltó.

—¡Nunca!

….

—¿Segura que no te quiso nunca?

Kagome castañeó los dientes, de furor y nervios.

—Estoy segura. Incluso prefiero casarme con alguien como Heathcliff a tener que soportarte decir esas cosas.

Su mamá atendió esa petición, y salió suspirando antes de abrir la puerta.

—¿Sabías que un hombre adora decir el nombre de su amor? Heathcliff lo hacía mucho—y sonrió antes de cerrarla.

_Kagome…_

Berreo de las nauseas que le daba recordar todas las veces que él dijo su nombre. Lo gritó, lo susurró, lo habló, ¡lo bufó, lo gruñó!

—Me importa nada…—sus ojos se fueron al borde de las lágrimas—Inuyasha queriéndome o no, ¡no arregla algo!

Ciega y quemada.

¡Qué tipo de amor hacía tan infeliz!

* * *

**Q**ué emo yo y mi capítulo. Fin.

Nana; XiO Y Minako K: Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, es completamente genial que me comuniquen todo lo que piensan de capítulo. Jajaja, que a ninguna le agrada Kikyo x), lo entiendo. No es mala, ni tan buena, es "¿?" así. Eso está bien, creo.

¡Muchas gracias por el tiempo en leer y comentar!

Muchos saludos y besos hasta donde estén.

Se cuidan (L)

Nos estamos leyendo =D


	9. Tiritar

**Q**ué puedo decir. Nada, nada.

No, mentira, algo: Recomiendo enormemente escuchar "Apologize" de Onerepublic (el Rock remix es genial) en este capítulo. Y, espero que disfruten la lectura. Fin.

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

Sostuve la flecha entre mis dedos, con la que estiraba la fina liga del arco hacia atrás. No era tan difícil. Si comparaba un poco: Kikyo lucía experta en la concentración, Kagome era mucho más voluble a la distracción.

Podría decir que yo estaba en el punto medio. Era bueno.

—Concéntrate más, Sango—la gran conocedora habla. Yo sólo tengo que asentir.

—¿Es Inuyasha mi blanco?—bromeé.

Cerré un ojo y cambié la ruta de la flecha, la sostuve hacia Inuyasha, sentado en una rama del árbol en donde yo entrenaba. Casi al segundo, oí a Kikyo gruñir por debajo.

—No juegues.

—Nada pasa con jugar; relájate—_qué tan difícil es para los muertos_. Me reí de eso que no dije—Los juegos son útiles,…es más, pongamos uno en práctica.

La pitonisa me miró desde mi derecha.

—Si consigo acertar la flecha a la punta del árbol…

—No lo harás.

—Si lo consigo, me tienes que prometer algo—moví mi cabeza, pero mis ojos no desconcentraron el blanco ya dicho—: Quitarás el sello del pozo.

Tendría que ser tonta; ¿apenas se me ocurría? Dejando los juegos atrás, me forcé a concentrarme. Kikyo negaba la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, pero no lo harás.

Quizás fue mi perturbada imaginación. ¿Inuyasha convirtió su inerte mano un puño? Sería su primer movimiento desde hace muchos días, si mi imaginación no tenía nada que ver.

—Kikyo, ¡promételo!

—Está prometido.

Y solté la flecha. Ella, como un cómplice fiel, acertó al blanco.

* * *

Un bello cumpleaños número diecisiete. El día se acercaba.

Kagome Higurashi se acostumbraba, poco a poco, a leer en su nuevo sistema.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba, pero era mejor que no leer y dejar su mente flotando en sus situaciones personales…que odiaba más. Leía cosas sin sentido, leía acerca de cosas que no importaban, _cosas de ciegos_.

De tan aburrido, no pudo evitar volver su mente hacía atrás. Un Inuyasha intentaba –sin mucho esfuerzo y resultado- captar lo que ella le explicaba acerca de leer. Él se rascó varias veces la cabeza, entonces encimó su mano a la libreta y señaló una palabra en especial.

"—_¿Qué dice aquí?_

_Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia la derecha, cuando logró entender su propia –y desastrosa- letra, sonrió._

—_Dice "corazón"—tomó la mano de él, le impuso el lapicero y controló su movimiento hasta tener en unos trazos poco definidos que formaban un:_

"**こらそん"**

_Kagome giró su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo._

—_¿Lo ves?_

_El hanyou había alzado las cejas, interesado en lo que veía. Ella, apenas percatándose de la posición que él tenía, sentado tras ella, recargando su espalda en el árbol, con sus dos fuertes brazos rozándole los hombros y de repente ahora, mirándola, se sonrojó visiblemente._

—_¿Puedes enseñarme más?_

_Ella olvidó lo anterior y ofreció enseñarle con sus libros. Inuyasha negó, rechazó por completo cambiar los libros por la libreta, excusando algo tan extraño como "me gusta más tu letra"_ **"**

Seis meses. Fácil eso tendría como unos seis meses.

Inuyasha a estas alturas ya sabía leer bastante aceptable. Eso le había puesto feliz, aunque tuvo que cuidar su Diario –que llevaba al Sengoku- más que antes. Él era muy entrometido con sus cosas. O su espacio personal…

Y siempre lograba meterse como dolor de muela en _toda_ su vida. A ella nunca le desagradó…

—Kagome.

_Ay, no_. Tiritó.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?—negó—¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?

Él no dijo nada. Él sólo la abrazó por la espalda.

—Te juro que no planeaba regresar;…no quiero molestarte más.

¡Jaja! Pero allí estaba, demostrándole _una_ y _otra_ y _otra_ maldita vez que le encantaba molestarla. Interrumpir y adueñarse de sus momentos; los momentos en los que justamente quería dejar a un lado las cosas que el Sengoku le hacía vivir. ¡Justo es cuando él más aparecía, con placer, con regodeo macabro!

—Inuyasha—¡no pudo! Sollozó, maldita sea, ella no lo controló—Vuelve con Kikyo. Yo estoy donde debo estar, mi hogar-

—¡Tu hogar soy yo!

—¡Claro que no!

…_._

—Te necesito ahora. No funciono sin ti, ¡tú lo sabes!—él casi lloraba. Así, de una…

Kagome cerró los parpados por lo que acababa de darse cuenta.

—¿Porqué no funcionas sin mí, Inuyasha? Si es a Kikyo a quien amas—y cuanto costó decirlo—…¿Por qué sin ella si puedes?

_¡Era obvio que le gustaba verla torturarse!_

—No lo sé—la apretó, cada vez más frustrado, más desesperado—¡no sé, no sé!

—Entonces vete—dijo. Con fría naturaleza, apartó los brazos de Inuyasha.

—Kagome, no merezco nada, lo sé—se acercó de nuevo, abrazándola de la misma forma—¡como tú y todos lo saben!, ha sido un sacrificio pasar todos estos malditos días sin pedirle a Kikyo su piedad, ¡que abra el pozo para verte y llevarte a la fuerza!

—¡Tú hablas de sacrificio!—satirizó. Por favor, ¿quién era la jodida en todo eso? _¿Quién?_

—No quiero molestarte más—casi pareció destrozado, tan roto como ella. Kagome no cayó—, pero no puedo con lo que me has dado Kagome: me hiciste dependiente de ti. Hiciste que sintiera lo que sientes—eso le molestaba, su voz entre dientes lo demostraba—y detesto cuando sé que me necesitas aún despreciándome. Estos días…no he sabido hacer nada más que depender más de ti.

—Voy a volver.

—…¿De verdad?—ni siquiera lo creía.

—Sí—dijo simple—, después de mi operación de retina. Regresaré al Sengoku.

—¿Qué te harán?

_¡Deja de hablar como si lloraras!, _Kagome respiró. Se retuvo de decirlo.

—Posiblemente recupere la visión…

Finalmente, él la soltó y se irguió.

—Quiero ir contigo—quizás no estaba seguro. Hablaba como con miedo.

¡Inuyasha, hablando como si llorara, con miedo! Kagome descartó la idea de que fuese una pesadilla cuando volvió a hablar.

—Iré.

—Faltan días para eso.

—Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Y Kikyo?—De hecho, no se había apresurado a negar su estadía, la solución más fiable era recordarle a Kikyo. Inuyasha volvería sin mucha demora a su época y…entonces, no volvería más.

Kikyo la traicionó a ella y a sí misma, al abrir el pozo. Pero no sería más, ella misma se encargaría de sellar la magia del pozo.

—Kikyo entenderá…y si no lo hace, no me importa.

Kagome no se esperó la respuesta. Cerró el libre de braille y se quedó quieta…

—¿Esperas sentirte menos culpable?

—Yo no importo—le gruñó—, estoy aquí por ti. Me necesitas.

Kagome arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Pues quién se creía _este_ que era?

"_Algo así como la persona que amas" _

—Te sigo queriendo…, pero de ninguna manera es como antes.

—Lo sé—él admitió.

—De nada me sirve seguir cuidando unos sentimientos que no son correspondidos—Inuyasha la interrumpió, alegando que él nunca dijo que no sintiera lo mismo por ella—Es así. Aunque dependas de mí, aunque también estés enamorado, hay otra persona en tu vida.

—Kikyo sabe lo que siento por ti, y por ella.

—Lo lamento—dijo sincera. Ahora que Kikyo había creído que la culpa de Inuyasha era amor, seguramente se sentía a matar—…Entonces, ¿te quedas esta noche?

* * *

**A**burrido, atrabancado**.** Ya sé. Siento que no llevé los personajes correctamente -¿?-. Con Inuyasha me fue peor, ¡estúpido perro, nunca he podido sobrellevarlo! En verdad...no sé, _yosólohicemisdesmadres._

_XiO, lorena y zule:_ ¡exageradas gracias por sus comentarios!De verdad, agradezco mucho que me comuniquen cual es su opinión sobre los capítulos. Espero saber más de lo que piensan -no importa si es cruel Dx-.

Ahora si; Chau.

Nos estamos leyendo, ya saben -_a menos que me muera..o se mueran, traten de no hacerlo_.

¡Muchos saludos y besos! =) (L)


	10. Sellado

No es que me haya cansado de escribir, _o algo así_.Estas semanas son las últimas que paso en la preparatoria y necesitaba 'tiempo'. ¿Quién inventó las tareas y los exámenes? =/ Como sea, él tienen la culpa. xDD yaya.

Espero fervientemente a que les agrade…-mi culpa si eso no sucede-. Se trata del penúltimo capítulo…y más abajo doy mi acostumbrado discurso de los porqués.

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

Rápido. Con manos más ágiles.

Tomó la tabla de madera -de peso ligero- desde el suelo y la elevó a pocos centímetros antes de que se azotara sobre las orillas pozo. Con la vista ciega por la penumbra de la noche, empezó a tocar la tierra que sus zapatos pisaban para encontrar los clavos y el martillo que trajo consigo antes de siquiera pensarlo.

Pero, ¿para qué pensar? Si pensaba más ya no iba a hacer nada. Como siempre. Piensas, das vuelta y retrocedes con una mueca insegura. Después quedarás con las manos atadas, tal vez analizando como serian las cosas si hubieses continuado cuando podías.

No iba a pensar. O todo quedaría como siempre.

Y ahora las cosas _no_ eran como siempre. Con seguridad.

Sostuvo con la boca el tornillo para calcular que los extremos de la tabla y el pozo se alinearan correctamente. Sólo tenía cinco tornillos; así que no podía fallar o perdería tiempo –no presumía de tener mucho-. Sobre el blanco, coloco el clavo y lo aplastó con el martillo.

"_¿De dónde sacas esta fuerz_a?" a diferencia de sus manos, sus piernas estaban vibrando como gelatina. Estaba tan asustada.

Antes de poner el pergamino que tendría que sellar el pozo al menos por los próximos trescientos años, lo observó bien…Estaba muy mal escrito. Cuando lo había copiado del libro antiguo del abuelo no alcanzaba a ver todavía de forma nítida.

Su esperanza estaba en que la cosa funcionara.

Arrastró el papel por encima de la tapa que ella misma puso al portal, casi le dolió. El martillazo que lanzó contra el clavo resonaría por mucho tiempo en sus oídos.

* * *

Por poco no podía ni respirar. El aire no fluía.

Normal, claro, si. Kagome sentía una sensación de nauseas en la boca del estómago, y algo apretándole el pecho como si de momento a otro fueran a reventársele los músculos del corazón. Curioso, pero tenía su explicación fuera de los sentimentalismos: hace poco había visto –más oír que ver- un documental al lado de Inuyasha, en el que un conjunto de psicólogos aseguraban que el amor no se trataba más que de una fuerte costumbre hacia la otra persona. Y que cuando se hacía la idea de pérdida, ésta provocaba una sensación de intranquilidad, dolor y molestia. Como cuando un anciano ha pasado muchos años de su vida sentándose en la misma mesa del café, y un buen día llega con expresión ceñuda; alguien le ha quitado su lugar y tendrá que cambiar aquella costumbre por un día.

Ella ahora tenía una vaga idea de esa razón apuntando a toda su conmoción. A diferencia del anciano, ella probablemente no tendría a su costumbre nunca más a la vista. Bien, quizás algún día…no cercano.

Se descolocó los zapatos, sintiendo en los dedos el aire frío que entró por la puerta del templo que, no supo exactamente por qué, pero se vio muy imposibilitada a cerrar tras ella. Bajó los parpados, pasando sus manos por su frente y descendiendo al principio de su nuca. Su cabello seguía mojado; le produjo más frío.

Sin embargo, no temblaba por nada de lo anterior.

Estaba solamente muy perturbada.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Qué pasa, Souta?—su hermano parpadeó como idiota. Pasó una, dos, tres veces la mano frente a sus ojos— ¡Ya puedo ver bien, niño tonto!

—Vale—hizo un gesto de hombros y se atrevió, un poco dudoso, a cuestionarla—¿Inuyasha…va a volver?

Tensa como el metal, su hermana mayor negó. Se sentó además en un mueble viejo del comedor. Y pensó en el rostro sereno de su hermano. No parecía decepcionado, siquiera sorprendido. Kagome no pretendió saber si él la entendía, en verdad bastaba mucho con que no preguntara algo más, supuso que esperando que ella agregara otra frase…

—Tenía compromisos en su época. Yo no me podía ir; él no se podía quedar.

—Oh…

Lo vio correr hacia la sala y lo oyó prender la tv. Enorme alivio, ah.

"_No tardaré. Veré cómo está todo por allá y regreso, Kagome…"_

…_Inuyasha…¿va a volver?..._

Tomó aire. Mucho, mucho. Porque, por Dios, las gotas calientes de sus ojos iban a descender por sus mejillas. Y estaría en evidencia ante... ¿quién?

Kagome Higurashi sabía que todo estaba mal, pero que estaría bien. No sentía las cosas en su lugar, pero lo estaban. No iba a llorar, por muchas ganas que tuviera. Le hartaron las lágrimas; igual que la compañía de él todos los día, o recordar que la culpa de todo le pertenecía. Harta de sus miradas; sus roces. Harta.

No más Inuyasha.

"—_¿Te dolió?_

—_No. Me durmieron para que no sintiera nada—explicó ella suavemente. Después de un día de la operación se sentía vacía de toda energía. Le sorprendía mucho que Inuyasha fuese el primero al que dejaron entrar y no su madre –que probablemente cedió su lugar-._

—_Estarás mejor ahora, ¿no?—él deslizó su mano, siendo delicado cuando se dirigió a la suya. _

_Kagome asintió. Tan cansada, seguía percibiendo un poco el tacto de los dedos y uñas del muchacho que, desde su mano, llegaron hasta su cabello…el cual tendría que ser un desastre, obvio. Ni hablar de lo mal que su piel seguramente lucía, o lo demacrado de su semblante. No quería saber._

_Probablemente no fuese igual de hermosa que su antepasada en estado pálido. Su propio fuerte siempre había sido tener las mejillas coloradas y grandes ojos azules –completamente opuestos a los marrones de Kikyo-…así que ahora estaría fatal. Fue difícil abrir la boca y exigirle al medio muchacho que la dejara descansar sola._

_Ya como alejándose, él suspiró…. O algo parecido._

—_Perdóname, Kagome…"_

—Ya, ¡ya está hecho, ya!

—¿Qué dices?—su madre entró muy sonriente y llegó a tocar su hombro. Kagome hizo una negativa—El joven Hôyô ya está allí afuera, esperándote…

¡Hôyô! No recordó ni su existencia. Corrió hacia la salida.

Afortunadamente, ella no estaba tan mal; tenía sus mejores jeans y una blusa blanca que favorecía el tono claro de su piel. Su cabello estaba en orden. Así que sonrió, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Hôyô era un chico, y auguraba una perfecta declaración que terminaría ella con un asentimiento de cabeza. Y puede que sus manos tiemblen y no deseen ahora a ningún hombre en su vida, bien, pues luego cambiaría.

Ésta era tan sólo una primera cita.

—Luces muy bien, Higurashi—vestía formal, con una rosa roja adornando su mano.

La chica sonrió.

—También tu, Hôyô.

"_De nuevo tienes las mejillas coloreadas. Luces mejor"_

"_Luces mejor"_

"_Mejor…"_

Ja, que Inuyasha dijo un montón de esas frases. Todo el tiempo ¿no? En respecto a esos días de recuperación, él estuvo completamente benévolo con ella. Y pasaron tantas cosas…, _hasta un beso_ ¡que odiaba no recordar bien! Por todo eso, un día, llegó a pensar que ser tratada como Kikyo –porque así le trataba- no era demasiado horrible. Era, inclusive, mucho mejor que ser Kagome.

¡Pero eso es lo que era! No podía cambiar eso. Jamás.

—Ah…—Una lágrima le ardió en la piel de la mejilla –menos maltratada por el ácido-.

Escondió su mirada de los ojos de Hôyô, que estaba siendo convenientemente parlanchín. Como si una basura fuera la causa, se talló los parpados, suspiró pretendiendo estar de buen humor y tomó camino con su cita al lado. Irían primero a algún restaurante sencillo, y tal vez él decidiera cumplir lo prometido de llevarla al parque antes de volverá al templo –donde se daría la declaración, por supuesto-. Tomó la mano de Hôyô. Pesando en que; no deseaba saber si alguna vez volvería a ver a Inuyasha. Le entraba sólo un poco de duda, sí quería enterarse de su reacción al darse cuenta de que, mientras él iba a visitar a Kikyo –después de bastantes semanas-, ella había sellado la magia del pozo para que su regreso a la época actual resultara imposible.

Lo traicionó.

Y no imaginaba cual podría ser su pensamiento al caer en cuenta de lo que ella había hecho…

* * *

**-L**amento mucho ausentarme por…meses. Y como dije antes…éste el penúltimo capítulo, porque no consto mucho de inspiración y el capítulo nueve era el último que ya tenía escrito. Si, trágico –no-.

Miles de gracias a _Yukina Higurashi, Madame Morgan, BlackCaat, XiO, Katys Camui, Ceeleste, setsuna 17, Franessa Black, Lorena, aniyasha, virginia 260, Veruska, Maxxie, Nadeshko, Psychoticaa, Sweet Rainbow y kagome smile_, ¡estoy completamente agradecida de saber lo que piensan de cada capítulo! Por las que estan desde al principio, y por las que apenas leyeron la historia. Nada me gustaría más que disponer de todo el tiempo para poder responderles a cada una todos sus informativos reviews –que no cambiaría por nada del mundo-. Por ahora solo puedo agradecerles por aquí, (ya que subiré otro FF en pocos minutos, y el tiempo se me agota).

¡No aceptó reclamos! Dx Esa mujer (Kagome) ya tenía que cortar de un solo tajo con Inuyasha u-ú. No hay opción.

Y bueno, agradezco el tiempo que se tomaron en leer, y más si dejan algún review con sus respectivas opiniones (L).

Ya, fin. Que tengan buen día.

Muchos saludos y besos =D


	11. Tiempo

Bien, acá el final.

**.****hi-chan**, **Psicoseada** y** XiO**, les agradezco montónes por acá, ya que no puedo enviarles individualmente un mensaje de gratitud. Gracias por su tiempo en leer y comentar, es completamente genial que me hagan ver sus opiniones. L). Gracias -sí, de nuevo-. Y espero que todas disfruten leer el final tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo /mentira, hasta me disloqué la clavícula escribiendo (no es broma D=) sin mencionar que se me fue totalmentelacabeza/ /igual espero disfruten/ x)

Vamos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

Era triste verse de la misma forma, probable que hasta en la idéntica posición apática: mirando atentamente un árbol que no se iba a mover, por mucho que le prestaras atención. Sólo las alterables hojas cambiaban su ruta de vez en vez, pero era para ella una aceptación de envidia irracional; una que consistía en verlas transformarse fácilmente. Cosa que una simple mortal no podía.

Desgraciadamente no.

Se giró con flojera y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba, como si pudiese deshacerse guapamente de la pesadez que el cuerpo se resistía a dejar ir. Bueno, ahora que bostezaba comprobaba su falta de energía. O ganas. Lo que sea.

Se miró al espejo después de deslizar su blusa de dormir por arriba, pero no se detuvo a darse una ojeada hasta que terminó de colocarse ropas decentes. Entonces admitió lo que estaba frente a ella: un reflejo que no cambió desde…_nunca_, aunque era en la actualidad favorablemente más alta y…¡que cojones importaba! Ni la belleza de sus ojos azules -defecto que era de verdad interesante si vivías en Japón- ni las sugestivas ondulaciones que no llegaban a ser chinos de su cabello parecían funcionarle para algo bueno…¿por qué, exactamente?

Tenía, como siempre, decenas de pretendientes a la puerta del templo. Ninguno de su especial interés.

Exhaló.

Comenzaba a analizar con profundidad si había sido un error romper su relación con Hôyô, tres años atrás. Tal vez no debió hacerlo, por muy aburrido e incómodo que llegó a estar bajo su brazo. Vaya _mierda_…¿qué más daba ahora? Ya estaba hecho, y volvió a darse cuenta de que no pensar tanto en hacer las cosas funcionaba de maravilla.

Se encontraba librada de él, después de huirle en bastantes ocasiones.

Librada de todos, de alguna buena manera.

—¿Vas a salir, Kagome?—miró a su madre desde las escaleras, y asintió con una mueca.

Estaba tan aburrida. Quería sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol sagrado y fumar tranquilamente.

Antes de salir de casa, miró el reloj que colgaba arriba de la cabeza de su madre –en la cocina- y masajeó su cuello. Era demasiado tarde para ir al ensayo, no tenía en absoluto ganas de cantar…ni alguna cancioncilla simplona de película animada. Mucho menos las canciones que la banda escribía para ella.

Eran terribles. Y no se podía culpar, porque la mayoría de ellos eran aún adolescentes.

Ella sí que lucía grotesca, con veintiún años y alborotándose el cabello mientras cantaba cosas sin sentido. No era una chavala…por mucho que se sintiera como una; si, bueno, eso la deprimía.

A veces, con tal de faltar a los ensayos y tener algún pretexto, se tentaba a quitar los sellos que colocó en el pozo devora huesos; saltar y no volver por mucho tiempo. No _universidad_, no banda de _pseudo_ rock haciendo cover's de cosas raras como _Heavy Cross_, y no pretendientes que sólo conseguían irritarla. No nada…

Se sentó bajo el árbol nombrado y respiró el aire cálido de verano, con los parpados cerrados.

Sí,…es que eso era verdad. Tenía que aceptarlo, ser sincera: quería volver al Sengoku. Porque eso consistía en tener más acción que la que tenía en su época; consistía en no aburrirse como una ostra…

Era lo que necesitaba. Urgía. Volver a ese lugar, ¡algo de movimiento!

"_¡Maldición, no!"_ se alarmó horriblemente, incluso abrió los ojos.

Y luego el pulso se le aplacó:

_¿Y?_; ¿eso qué? Ella no tenía por qué temer a desearlo, ¿o es que la cosa no estaba tan superada como ella pensaba? Pasó cinco años evadiendo cualquier pensamiento que pudiese conectarla con ese…_hombre_. Poniendo cara de que nunca ocurrió y haciendo muecas burlonas a cualquiera que le contase cosas increíbles, como si ella no hubiese vivido tales. Jamás.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que logró que esa actitud fuera automática con el paso de los meses, casi llora emocionada. Salta, chilla, baila…pero no; ya no tenía dieciséis y se sentiría ridícula. Mejor sólo sonrió.

—Kagome…

Para un cigarrillo y todo un día de soledad sí, pero para alguno de sus acostumbrados acosadores no estaba de buenas. Gruñó por debajo y miró hacia arriba.

—¡Soy lesbiana, no salgo con machos!—exclamó y luego…

_El mundo se va ahora mismo a la mierda. Ya; ¡ya!_

Las opciones más probables no eran: ni el chico de cabello largo que la creía _hardcore_ por ser vocalista de una banda, ni el muchacho cara de _zombie_ de su salón, o alguno de sus estupidillos camaradas, que eran los más habituales cerca de ella. No, no era ninguno…es que lo miraba; y era como ver a una bestia, literalmente, porque…

Se trataba del mismísimo Inuyasha.

Serio, con expresión de amargado y su peculiar atractivo. Su espada en la cintura, sus ropas risibles y su cabello más largo…

—¿Dejarás de mirarme como tonta?

Kagome entonces se vio en necesidad de mirar el suelo; sin tener idea de qué movimiento hacer o qué decir. Todo se le simulaba estúpido de su parte ahora mismo, quizás lo más sano sería salir corriendo. Así que, bueno, olvidando lo _ridículo_ que era huir teniendo más de veinte años –_ya, ¿se nota lo vieja que se sentía ahora?_-: se paró, lo miró…y _salió corriendo_.

Corrió hacia el pozo.

Se le antojaba mucho asegurarse de que estaba tal y como debía estar; y que, por lo tanto, ese Inuyasha era ahora algo así como una tontería suya para sentirse menos aburrida. Pero, una vez bajando las escaleras se topó con cosa distinta: un pozo que, no solo _no_ estaba sellado, sino que se encontraba roto de la madera con la que años atrás lo había tapado. ¡Qué estupidez era esa, él no podía!

Sin más, frunció el ceño y se giró. No faltaba correr a él, porque estaba justo atrás de ella, en lo más alto de los escalones, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero si_ yo_ misma sellé el pozo!—berreó.

—Pues tus sellos eran una mierda—él hizo un gesto de hombros.

Era posible. Sí…

—¡Vete, vete!—ahora corrió hacia arriba.

Corrió hasta salir –pasó de él como si no existiera, de verdad- e ir alrededor de todo el templo como enferma mental…Estuvo con esa acción hasta que captó lo idiota que debía verse. No, mentira. Se detuvo hasta que sintió que sus pulmones estaban _mentándosela_ por no dejarlos aspirar aire.

Él llegó como si nada. Y ella podía incluso respirar el aroma de su paz, no estaba como ella; en pocas palabras, no hacía el _hazme reír_.

—¿Ya, te cansaste?—preguntó…sonriente—. Ahora, ¿me vas a escuchar o quieres seguir corriendo como desquiciada?

—Escucho—tartamudeó.

Inuyasha murmuró un "bien" antes de agarrar vuelo para sentarse –bajo el dichoso árbol de siempre-. Ella se quedó allí, ni siquiera sabía si quería imitarle.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—He estado…bien—admitió, todavía confusa…

—Siéntate.

"_Siéntate_" ¡Oh, Dios, Dios! Se vio tan tentada a probarlo. No lo hizo, sin embargo. Pensó que no era bueno hacerlo en ese momento justo. Como que no le iba bien a la situación. Se sentó allí al lado de él, sin despegar la mirada del frente –hacia el mero templo-. Se quedó ida, instantes antes de separar sus labios y decir…lo primero que pudo…

—Lo hice porque quería estar sin ti, de una vez…—no tenía porque, pero así pasaba, empezaba a explicarle. Quería, ciertamente, oírse a sí misma—. No era sano tenerte y pensar que, cuando todo eso pasara –cuando tu lástima se agotara, finalmente-, regresarías a ser el mismo Inuyasha que siempre me había tocado soportar a mí. Además, aún estaba Kikyo en todo…

—No quiero que expliques nada—susurró muy bajo…—. Es que no es muy justo que te pida explicaciones, ¿no crees?—Inuyasha sonrió, sin ganas—. Créeme, te entiendo más de lo que puedes creer, Kagome.

Callados.

Silencio.

—Así que, ¿ahora eres lesbiana?

—¡¿Qué?—se hubiese ido de espaldas, pero ¡bendito árbol que la sostenía!

¡Lesbiana! Vaya, ya: ¡las mujeres no le gustaban! Se golpeó la frente con la mano. Recordó su reacción al oír la voz de él y sus propias y exageradas palabras para deshacerse de la compañía que creyó que era.

—Eso fue porque supuse que eras alguien más. Lo siento.

Oyó la risa de él: melancólica, tranquila. Una risa similar a la de…

—Eh ¿qué ha sido de Kikyo?

—…Murió hace dos años.

—_Oh._

Kikyo muerta…

Kagome jamás creyó que lo sentiría cuando pasara, pero se equivocó tanto con tantas otras cosas que no era una sorpresa ver resultaba al revés. Ahora inclusive vio algunos de sus recuerdos como vivas imágenes –sin importar su '_no vista'_ en alguna de ellas-, sobre todo aquella vez que la sacerdotisa durmió al hanyou para ayudarla a salir de un lugar que la estaba matando. Eternamente agradecida y tristona, Kagome miró al cielo…transparente y profundo. Claro. Pacífico como esa ya fallecida mujer.

—Lo lamento…

—Antes de que pasara, me casé con ella—bien, lo decía muy normal…y ella no podía reaccionar de otra forma—; después de que tomé el que sellaras el pozo como un 'no' a mi propuesta-

—¡Alto!—y _rebobinar_—¿Propuesta?

—Sí,…la que te hice un día antes de que Kikyo te ayudara a escapar a tu época.

No. Qué broma de porquería.

Frunció el ceño y preparó su mano para voltearle la cara a Inuyasha de una bofetada. La seriedad de sus ojos, sin embargo, la hizo temblar en su lugar.

—Pero ¿cómo es eso posible?

Ella no recordaba un _"cásate conmigo". _Tal vez de otros hombres sí, pero ¿él? _No_. No, o con seguridad lo habría recordado. Kagome achicó sus ojos, yendo mentalmente hacia atrás para ver si había algo parecido…y nada.

—Te quise hacer mi compañera, pero tú no dijiste nada—lo dijo como _despechado_.

¿Sería una bastarda si admitía lo mucho que eso le agradó? Bien; suspiró.

—No sabía que se trataba de eso…—ahora gruñó—¡Eres idiota, Inuyasha!, ¡bestia estúpida! ¿No sabes usar las palabras 'cásate conmigo'?

—¿Habrías aceptado?

_Buen punto._

—No.

Y no porque no lo amara, sino porque habría creído que ofrecía eso para calmar su propia culpa y pena. Lo habría rechazado sin pensar. Entonces, por esa parte, las cosas no salieron demasiado mal. Kagome sonrió, relajada.

De pronto sabía más o menos que decir: la verdad directa…

—Quiero ir a tu época; extraño las andadas y—se calló.

Porque sus labios se hicieron agua después de sentir cómo él los calentaba con los suyos propios. Estaba el Inu moviendo tanto los músculos de ambas boca, que Kagome perdió la respiración demasiado pronto; además, el contacto sabía a un salado dulce de vainilla. Tan raro. Tuvo que ir y rodear la cara de ese chico con sus manos: no se escaparía, si esa llegaba a ser su intención en algún momento. Estuvieron tanto tiempo, y sus pulmones como que lloraban, pero…

—Kagome, tengo que respirar—rogó. Avergonzada, ella dejó libre su rostro, pero él por el contrario no se separó demasiado –sólo el espacio suficiente para coger aire-. Lo miró sonreír—. Nada; sólo algo que quería repetir desde hace…más o menos cinco años.

—Entiendo mejor de lo que piensas—también sonrió.

Ningún otro beso le dejó así: temblorosa, con cada poro dilatado y cosquillas en el cuerpo.

Ella sin duda agradecía esos cinco años separados. Aprendió tantas cosas por sí misma –de modo que ahora era fácil reconocer la _química_ en un beso-, maduró bien sin él alrededor; no olvidó aquello que pasó, pero pudo superarlo de buena manera. Porque veía ahora sus pupilas doradas y ya no sentía más esa pesada sensación de resentimiento.

…Mantuvieron sus cabezas pegadas, respirando el aire del otro.

Kagome temía que todo se fuera a romper, pero tenía que ser meramente sincera, no cometería los errores de Inuyasha. También aprendió de ellos.

—No sé qué siento por ti ahora, o lo que deba sentir, Inuyasha…—dijo, muy muy bajito. Además, ella le tomó las manos para entrelazarlas con las suyas—, pero me encantaría volver a ver a Sango, a Shippo, y al monje; a todos. Y estar contigo...

—También lo deseo. Y nunca te imaginarás cómo lo he deseado…—empezaba, ¡ella conocía ese tono!, aunque aún era muy pronto para medir la belleza de lo que venía—. Cuando me di cuenta de que cerraste el pozo, Kagome…el mundo bien pudo haber dejado de existir para mí—se quebró—. Te entendí como nunca antes, porque creí que me habías alejado por no corresponderme más. Estar dividido entre dos personas no es tan horrible como eso, al menos no para mí. Y aunque en esos dos años que pude estar con Kikyo, era feliz…—Kagome asintió, lo había imaginado—, vivía pensando que cualquier día decidías volver, y estar a mi lado. Porque también entendí eso: les amaba a las dos, pero sólo quería pasar todos los días de mi vida con una:…contigo.

Kagome se vio así mísma como inalterable. Pero, fuera de ello, sus ojos producían tanta agua que veía sólo borrones en donde tendría que estar el templo. Estaba emocionada, quizás, era probable, después de tales palabras que hacían lucir _risibles_ a aquellas que recibió de otros hombres al declarársele…

Emocionada, sí, tenía sentido…tal vez…

¡Oh, por-todo-lo-que-era-bueno, CLARO, claro que lo estaba! No sabía qué más podía ser...

—Inuyasha, vamos a casa—se levantó, y, desde arriba, le ofreció su mano a él—; ayúdame a empacar y a avisarle a mi madre que iré al Sengoku de nuevo—no, aún no podía pasar a eso…se detuvo a medio camino, con la mano del medio demonio haciendo bastante presión—…Inuyasha, ¿me darás tiempo…?

Él sonrió.

—El de una vida entera, Kagome…

* * *

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_¿Cursi?, ¿asqueroso? ¿bien; mal? ¡Espero saber que han opinado! -cursicursicursimáscursi-._

Habrán entendido que Kagome es la que no tiene claro qué sentir, por supuesto, la última linea la he sacado de una canción que prontamente pienso hacer viñeta/o algo. No creo demorar en subir otra cosasinsentido, de modo que no habrá porqué extrañarles x) -un poco, sí-cursi-. Muchas gracias por el tiempo dedicado y que tengan buen día.

Besos, abrazos y cualquiercosa a todas (L.

Chau, y nuevamente ¡gracias! =)


End file.
